Petites anecdotes sur
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Les couples! Série de petits paragraphes humoristiques sur des couples de Bleach. Proposez-moi!
1. l'IchiRuki

**Titre :** Petites anecdotes sur...

**Disclaimer : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages, ni même l'idée du couple.

**Rating :** T, par précaution.

**Warning :** possibilités de yaoi à venir, de langage châtié et d'allusions sexuelles.

**Résumé :** Série de petits paragraphes humoristiques sur des couples de Bleach. Proposez-moi!

**Note :** Je commence par l'IchiRukia. Pourquoi? Non, je n'abandonne pas le yaoi (je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre de mon GrimmUlqui) mais j'avais besoin de me changer un peu les idées.

Cette année, même pendant les vacances, je n'ai pas trop le temps. Je préfère me tourner vers des textes courts, que je peux commencer à ma pause repas et recopier sur ordinateur le soir sans que cela ne prenne trois heures.

Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir encore assurer la suite de mon Tour du Seiretei. Ça me manque...

* * *

1. l'IchiRukia

**Il n'y a pas de suite logique entre les paragraphes.

* * *

**

Elle en parlait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle lui faisait des câlins "en toute innocence", câlins on ne peut plus suspects, soit dit en passant. Elle se relevait la nuit pour aller le voir. Elle disait elle-même qu'elle était prête à se damner pour lui.

-Je crois que Rukia me trompe avec Chappy, déclara un jour Ichigo à Renji.

oOOo

Quels que soient les vêtements qu'elle portait, Kon les adorait. Surtout quand ils n'étaient pas très couvrants. Mais, curieusement, il avait détesté ce pyjama avec des fraises dessus.

Ichigo n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi la peluche le provoquait en duel pour un pyjama.

oOoOo

Un jour, Ichigo utilisa Kon pour quitter son corps. Pour l'aider, Rukia utilisa Chappy. Urahara refusa de leur prêter un effaceur de mémoire de masse pour faire oublier au collège tout entier la scène censurée qui eut lieu entre leur deux corps. Et voilà, ils étaient officiellement ensemble.

oOOo

-Paysan!

-Idiote!

-Je t'aime!

-... répliqua un Ichigo couleur fraise bien mûre. Euh... tu veux aller au cinéma avec moi?

-... oui.

Rukia resta silencieuse un instant, puis ajouta :

-Mais c'est moi qui choisis le film.

L'amour n'empêcha pas Kurosaki de s'ennuyer à mourir tout le long du film à l'eau de rose que sa chérie avait choisi.

oOoOo

Rukia mangeait des fraises ostensiblement. Des fraises tagada tous les jours. Portait des pyjamas à fraise. Des t-shirt avec une fraise dessus. Elle avait même dessiné un Chappy en train de manger une fraise. Bien évidemment, le monde entier comprit le message avant le principal destinataire.

oOoOo

Pour son anniversaire, Ichigo lui acheta un cœur avec un lapin dessus. Elle n'eut que d'yeux pour le lapin, à son grand désespoir.

oOoOo

Kurosaki su qu'il était sur le bon chemin lorsque la brune délaissa un lapin pour le regarder.

-Dans tes dents, Chappy à la noix! pensa-t-il en invitant la jeune femme à prendre une glace avec lui.

oOoOo

Un jour, les amis du rouquin décidèrent de faire avancer les choses. Et cela marcha, Rukia n'eut d'yeux que pour lui de toute la journée. Ichigo aurait trouvé cela parfait s'il n'était pas mort de honte dans son costume de lapin, fabriqué par les bons soins d'un sadique notoire amateur de couture.

oOoOo

Kurosaki n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie lorsqu'il découvrit Kon en robe avec des oreilles de lapin. Curieusement il trouva la peluche beaucoup moins drôle quand Rukia lui fit un câlin en la trouvant mignonne. Se faire doubler par une peluche travestie était une des choses les plus humiliantes qu'il connaissait...

oOoOo

Rien n'avait valu la tête de Byakuya lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient en couple. Il avait bien haussé les sourcils de trois millimètres avant de dégainer Senbonzakura.

oOoOo

Un des trucs les plus traumatisants pour le rouquin lors d'une soirée en couple, fut d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour découvrir derrière, Byakuya, qui était le venu menacer de mille morts s'il avait le malheur de toucher à la vertu de sa sœur.

* * *

Une idée pour le prochain couple ^^? Par défaut, je pense faire sur le GrimmUlqui ou GrimmTousen.


	2. Byakuya et Soi Fon

Bonsoir ^^!

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier **tenten kuchiki**, **Ichigo**, **Mahina**, **Miss-K**, **mgx & zou**, **Ashérit**, **Mayuu**, **Fan** et **freak** ^^, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre faute de compte, et **Hyoru**, **Yamashita no Misa**, **Jojo-MIB** et **Satanic Doll** à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne...

Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je me suis dit « Bon, à tout casser j'aurais dix reviews, parce que l'IchiRuki est populaire et que c'est mon style de fic habituel. Et puis, les couples du fandom se retrouvent souvent, alors, je me contenterais de faire les plus célèbres en humoristique. ». Heu ^^'... En fait j'ai jamais eu autant de review sur un seul chapitre XD! Merci à tous ^^! Par contre, pour les couples, ça a été une autre paire de manches... 19 reviews, et le double voir le triple de propositions de couples. J'ai essayé de me faire un tableau sur excel mais j'ai assez rapidement renoncé devant la profusion des propositions.

Pour ce chapitre-ci, j'ai pris le couple qui revenait le plus au moment où j'ai commencé à chercher des idées : Byakuya x Soi Fon. Pour Mahina et tenten Kuchiki.

On se retrouve en bas ^^! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Comment les deux avaient fini par sortir ensemble, personne n'en savait rien, mais Urahara gardait précieusement une photo de Yoruichi lorsqu'elle l'avait appris.

oOoOo

A partir du moment où Yoruichi sut, Soi Fon n'eut plus un instant de paix. Après s'être tapé sur les cuisses pendant un bon moment devant le couple improbable, le femme-chat pausa la question qui tue :

-Mais dis moi, quand vous vous embrassez, c'est lui qui se baisse ou toi qui monte sur un tabouret?

oOoOo

Il semblerait que leur histoire ait commencé le jour où Byakuya ait ramené en personne l'un des anneaux de tresse que la jeune femme avait perdu. Ce fut la première fois où Oomadea vit sa supérieure rougir.

oOoOo

Bykuya n'était pas vraiment inquiet quant aux charmes du lieutenant de la deuxième division. Ni même par rapport au troisième siège de la huitième division qui clamait son amour pour Soi Fon. Il y avait peu de chances que ce moulin à vent à tresses attire le regard de la fière capitaine. Par contre, tout chat était à considérer comme rival sérieux. Surtout lorsqu'il était noir.

oOoOo

-J'ai du mal à imaginer ces deux glaçons en train de faire des choses _hot_, commenta un jour Kyoraku.

Soi Fon ne l'aurait pas laissé s'en tirer vivant si Byakuya n'avait pas eu un dossier urgent à faire signer à l'amateur de saké. Shunsui en tira la conclusion que si l'amour était capable d'arrêter Soi Fon vexée, il était donc capable de tout.

oOoOo

D'habitude, la moindre visite de Yoruichi mettait Soi Fon en joie. Mais cette fois-ci, la capitaine se montra beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Yoruichi était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un rendez-vous secret avec Kuchiki Byakuya.

oOoOo

Un des sujets de mésentente entre Soi Fon et le capitaine Kuchiki était justement Yoruichi. Pour lui un couple comprenait deux personnes, et non pas deux plus une, et encore moins deux plus un chat.

oOoOo

Décoller Soi Fon de Yoruichi fut l'un des tours de force de Byakuya. Certaines mauvaises langues affirment qu'il essayait juste de battre l'ex-capitaine sur au moins un terrain.

oOoOo

Kyoraku avait déjà commencé à draguer la jolie femme en yakata, lorsqu'il se rendit compte à qui il parlait. Puis Byakuya arriva et proposa galamment à son amie de le laisser faire pour ne pas abîmer son ombrelle toute neuve sur le malappris. Le capitaine de la huitième division en garda une sakura-phobie pendant quinze jours.

oOoOo

-Que vous est-il arrivé, capitaine Kyoraku?

-J'ai vu Soi Fon en yukata. Elle était belle et souriante...

-Si l'abus d'alcool commence à vous causer des hallucinations, il est conseillé d'arrêter de boire, conclut Unohana en notant quelque chose sur son carnet.

oOoOo

-Je me demande comment tu es foutu en dessous, demanda Soi Fon peu de temps après leur première rencontre non professionnelle.

Alors que le noble hésitait, surpris par la rapidité et le côté direct de la demande, la jeune femme décida de passer à l'action. Temps de déshabillage d'un noble non consentant à l'aide d'armes de jet et d'un zampakutô : deux secondes et deux dixièmes.

oOoOo

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans les bois, discrètement.

-YEAH! Le petit Byakuya et la petite Soi Fon sont ensemble! SORTEZ LE SAKÉ! beugla Yoruichi qui était cachée sur une branche au dessus d'eux, leur balançant des fleurs empruntées à Nanao.

oOoOo

-C'est lui qui se baisse! apprit joyeusement la femme-chat à Urahara alors qu'il soignait ses blessures dues aux zampakutô des deux amants.

oOoOo

-Combien pour mon silence? Disait le message anonyme que reçut Byakuya le soir même.

Des pièges à chat furent promptement installés dans le manoir Kuchiki.

oOoOo

La tête de Renji lorsqu'il découvrit la main de Byakuya sur la joue de Soi Fon en entrant dans son bureau fut mémorablement drôle. Mais ce qui amusa le plus la jeune femme fut la facilité avec laquelle Kuchiki parvint à faire croire à son vice-capitaine qu'il avait rêvé.

oOoOo

Ce fut la gazette du Seiretei qui annonça un jour la nouvelle, publiant des photos exclusives des deux amoureux. Le même jour, le commandant Yamamoto recevait une demande urgente du transfert du siège du journal dans un bunker pouvant résister aux attaques simultanées de deux capitaines.

* * *

Alors, après avoir beaucoup réfléchi, j'ai finalement décidé devant l'afflux de couples plus ou moins rares de ne pas me contenter d'écrire que des basiques. La méthode statistique ne marchant pas pour choisir (trop de propositions différentes), et faire tous les couples étant difficile, je pense que je vais marcher au feeling avec les couples.

Par ailleurs, j'ai la tristesse de vous annoncer le décès prématuré de « mon » générateur aléatoire, mort et enterré avec son hébergeur gratuit, Geocities. N'ayant pas retrouvé le livejournal de la fille qui l'a créé, je ne sais pas encore qui prier/supplier/menacer pour son retour (d'ailleurs si quelqu'un sait ^^...). Tout ça pour dire que n'ayant plus ma source d'originalité et de bizarrerie habituelle, les couples insolites risquent d'avoir toutes leurs chances ^^.

Voilà! Je ne sais pas encore trop quel couple je vais choisir pour la prochaine fois, mais je sais que je ne ferais probablement pas de GrimmUlqui (bien que très demandé, j'ai un peu de mal avec ce couple. De plus, j'ai un chapitre final en cours sur eux -la fin de « Ce qu'il reste du hollow »). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^!

Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture ^^!


	3. Kon et Nell

Bonsoir ^^!

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier **Mayuu**, **freak**, **Ashérit**, **Nyappy**, et **polkaScience** pour leur review. Savoir que je suis suivie me motive pour continuer, merci ^^! Je remercie aussi ma **MmeRoronoa** pour sa relecture, elle à qui je fais lire tous mes essais de fics et qui les subit courageusement XD.

Le couple d'aujourd'hui est un Nell/Kon, sur une suggestion de **Jojo-MIB**. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Je prends toujours les suggestions de couple, d'autant que je n'ai encore pour le moment aucune idée de ce que va être le suivant. Peut-être un retour au bon vieux yaoi XD.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Kon n'avait pas accueilli la petite arrancar à la maison avec un grand enthousiasme. Il souffrait déjà assez sans qu'une petite chose baveuse veuille jouer avec lui.

oOOo

Un soir, Ichigo retrouva Kon englué dans une mare de bave. Un quart d'heure pour expliquer à Nell qu'une mod soul ne se réparait pas comme ça, que Kon était en fait une petite bille et que non, il n'allait pas mourir pour une petite déchirure dans son rembourrage que Yuzu recoudrait de toute façon. A la peluche, il affirma simplement que « ça partait d'une bonne intention »

oOOo

Quand Ichigo se déchargea sur Kon de la corvée de surveiller la petite à l'heure du bain, ce dernier s'attendait à un enfer. Et effectivement, ce fut l'enfer. Mais après un quart d'heure de torture aqueuse, Nell redevint femme. Le paradis tenait à si peu de chose...

oOOo

Le plus mémorable fut tout de même la tête d'Ichigo lorsqu'il vint vérifier que tout se passait bien et qu'il découvrit Nell adulte avec Kon accroché à sa poitrine pour tout vêtement.

oOOo

D'ailleurs, après cet incident mémorable, Kon _v__oulut_ dormir avec Nell. S'endormir près d'une gamine et se réveiller à côté de la reine du bonnet F, le rêve...

oOOo

La mod soul adorait quand Nell était d'humeur câline, contrairement à Ichigo, qui, gêné, prétendait souvent devoir partir chasser le hollow pour lui échapper.

oOOo

-N'empêche, ils exagèrent, marmonna Ichigo, assis sur le toit et rouge comme une tomate, n'osant pas regagner sa chambre d'où s'échappaient des gémissements sans équivoque. Il aurait dû savoir qu'utiliser Kon pour échapper aux câlins de Nell n'était pas une bonne idée.

oOOo

Parmi les choses pour lesquelles Ichigo préfèrerait s'ouvrir les veines que de les voir rendre publiques, figure en bonne place le fait que son corps s'est fait dépuceler avant lui. Et, juste après, le fait que Kon ait réussi à se faire dépuceler avant lui, avec _son_ corps _à lui_.

oOOo

Malgré les hurlements de Kon, sa hantise du lapin et la tête ahurie de Rukia, Kurosaki se décida à emprunter Chappy à son amie. Il perdit sa réputation de pervers au profit de celle d'un débile mental profond.

oOOo

-Et oui, les peluches ne sont pas équipées pour ça. Mais j'en n'ai rien à foutre, rétorqua le rouquin à l'ours en peluche lorsque ce dernier exigea son corps, évoquant son droit à une vie sexuelle décente avec la nouvelle.


End file.
